User talk:ZackLEGOHarryPotter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friend's Storm Adventures Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rtgoh1 (talk) 18:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping us. This wiki owes you one! Tigerman531 (talk) 18:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) thanks for helping, come on! we gots to need help. Don't worry. He'll be back soon. He'll fix everything. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) dude, we need help. Thanks, man! Tigerman531 (talk) 20:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll need your help with that. I'm trying. He's busy with his family, I'm afraid. But he told me he'll be back today. He didn't say, but i hope he comes back! I have no clue, but this lunatic is out of his mind. He's a Shrek crazed art thief at Deviantart who stole art from Brermeerkat and said that HE stole it. I'm telling you, this guy is nuts! dude, help tigerman531 He's blocked. No idea. Blocked him. -Ren dude, some other guy undoing the bad language. he's not the same mitch, he's just other guy. i was talking to zack. How am I soppose to know. I can't, I don't want to make it worse. Yes, I always will, just stop worring. I'm sad about it too. Find what other wikis he's got and send a message. Maybe. He's mad at me, That's all, End of Story. I told you, I don't want to make it worse, Now just leave me alone. I will if you leave me be until I want to talk to you. Please, Not now, Zack. Just go nd talk to Rtgoh1 about this. I'll try, but I'm can't make any promises. -Rtgoh1 Look, I'm really sorry, But my Blocking only last in a month, That's all that matters, Okay? I will try to help unblock him. But I can't promise it'll happen. -Rtgoh1 For the last time, I will TRY. But if I fail, don't be disappointed. -Rtgoh1. I'm working on it. -Rtgoh1 Will you PLEASE stop asking me so many times?! I'm trying! -Rtgoh1 That's great to hear. You told me to make a page for Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Planes after Johnny never wanted to by mistake. I told you, He wont listen to me. Why don't you go do it? You got me into this mess, It was your fault. He didn't send you a reply yet. Look up to Pooh's Adventures Wiki and talk to BrerJake about this. Stop asking me so many times! Please! -Rtgoh1 I'm still blocked. I don't know, Why don't you go check? You got me into this mess. That's great to hear. Just a minute. Not now, Zack. Still blocked. Please leave me be. If I'm blocked in this Wiki, I'll never forgive you ever again. I did and stop asking me to forgive you, I always do. What are you talking about? He hasn't responded yet. Rtgoh1. Yeah, We are. I see you and Stu-art are almost done with One Special Night in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I see your alost done with One Special Night in Pooh's Adventures Wiki ~ Iamnatr1225 Hello? Zack? Are you there? Make sure you put The End at the end of this Script on each episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles, Alright? ~ Iamnater1225 I'll be back to work at Pooh's Adventures Wiki tomorrow, till then, Can you finish the ending quotes of One Special Night? Can you finish the ending quotes of One Special Night? Okay. Sorry. But i don't want to get involved in whatever happened at the wiki. Well, don't cry. Just stay here at this wiki until you get unblocked from the wiki. I don't know it means, okay? *sighs* Look, I'm sorry. I don't know if he'll listen to me. I'll do what i can. Not bad. *claps* I said I'll do what i can. But i can't promise you that I'll get you unblocked. You must be a brony too. (hugs you back) I understand. Well, don't get angry at him. What happened has happened. Messages from Iamnater1225 Be sure to work on Friend Owl's page while working on the characters from Turbo. It's an okay movie. But I still prefer the one from Wreck-it Ralph more. He's cooler. There's another rule you need to know When you add a character, you need to put in who voices the character. Actors deserve recognition. And one more thing. Can you please also add "Jeffrey and Friends Allies" when you create a character page, please? My friend tigerman wishes to be noticed. I don't want to have a fight between my friend Rtgoh1 and this friend of yours. So help me fix this. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC)